In common use are portable soldering iron holders which protect the user from accidental burn and serve to shield objects in the immediate area from ignition or heat damage. This is effectively accomplished by suspending the heated portion of the soldering iron inside the convolutions of a wire spiral, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 880,871.
There are, however, several impediments to efficient hand soldering, which unnecessarily prolong the soldering process.
One such impediment is caused by oxidation, and the attendant corrosion of the soldering iron bit. This corrosion produces "cavities" or "pithing" in the heat transfer surface of the bit.
Periodic restoration of this contact surface necessitates the filing down of the affected part of the bit with the attendant further need for tinning or, recoating of the bit with a thin film of solder. "Tinning" the bit ensures maximum heat transfer of heat to the work pieces being soldered.
With each filing, the bit is shortened and therefore must often be replaced.
One partially successful method of reducing oxidation-corrosion of the bit is to reduce the stand-by temperature of the soldering iron. This method requires a heat-sensing mechanism for the bit which is relatively expensive. Also, with temperature control, a moment of waiting is required to allow the soldering iron to attain full soldering temperature before proper soldering can be resumed.
One common method of removing excessive solder and/or the cleaning of corrosion-debris from the soldering bit is to swab the bit with a wet sponge. However, cleaning the bit, using a wet sponge, greatly cools the soldering bit, and a moment of waiting is required before full soldering temperature of the bit is restored.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, yet effective soldering iron holder which reduces or inhibits air circulation about the bit when the iron is on stand-by and which also provides a more permanent means for storing the soldering iron between uses.